


Baby Makes Three

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Destiny Fix-It, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Anon asked: pairing + sentence starter: captain canary + “I thought you were dead" and "I'm pregnant"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as if “Me & You” led to something much more than a challenge  
> There were a few requests to continue this so I'm posting this here in case I get the chance.

Sara hadn’t been feeling well for awhile now. She mostly chalked it up to too many tragedies in too short a time, but as the days stretched into weeks, into months it became less and less likely that the mad dash to the bathroom every morning and sometimes after lunch was caused by her grief. 

At six months she was barely showing and Rip, having gone through a pregnancy at his wife’s side was concerned that all the time travel was affecting her development. A few tests from Gideon proved that little baby Snart was just a little small for how far along she was, but it was nothing to worry about. Sara refused to leave the team, and so in compromise she agreed to stay out of the field and help run missions from control. She hated not being out there with her team but at the same time she understood that nothing would ever be more important than the only piece of Leonard Snart that had been left behind in his sacrifice.  

At seven months sara awoke to a strange feeling. A feeling she immediately recognized as not having anything to do with being pregnant. There was someone outside her door. Someone who wasn’t supposed to be there. Someone just standing there, listening. As quietly as she could she laid back down, her hand wrapping around the knife under her pillow. She closed her eyes as the door slid open and a voice in the back of her mind wondered how that was possible. Only people in Gideon’s system had access to private quarters. She felt a large body move up beside her bed and gently, oh so gently, a hand came over her, running fingers lightly through her hair. 

This person was too gentle to be an enemy and slowly she cracked her eyes open, straining to see in the dark. “Gideon.” a familiar voice called out softly. “Lights at ten percent.” slowly the lights rose to a dim shine and blue eyes met blue as Sara stared up into the face of the man who had left them so many months ago, who had left them a hero. 

“Len?” she whispered into the silence. “How?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” he drawled. “I’m not all that sure I understand most of it myself.” 

Carefully Sara sifted around, sitting up to face him. He smiled up at her, his eyes searching her face for what he hoped was happiness at seeing him again. “I thought you were dead.” she told him, reaching up to touch his face, her hand gently caressing his cheek. 

“So did I. But I happen to know someone quite intimately who has first hand experience with death and it was nothing like she described.” he told her stepping as close at the bed frame would allow, his hands coming up to wrap around her sides. He froze as he felt the change in her waistline. He ran his hands along her front feeling the swell of her stomach. “What...happened?” 

“I know your dad was an asshole, but didn’t he at least give you the talk, Snart?” she asked trying to lighten the mood.

Leonard peeled his eyes from her abdomen and looked up at her, his own eyes wide. “I don’t… I….”

Sara had never heard Leonard so...speechless. He was quiet man, but when he did speak he was never at a loss for words. Apparently there were limitations to his verbosity. “She’s seven months along.” Sara told him, laying her hands over his. 

“She?” he asked and Sara nodded. “It’s a little girl? Our little girl?” she nodded again, trying to fight back the tears as a smile started to grow on Leonard’s face. Leonard looked back down at Sara’s stomach, leaning down to eye level. “Hello Dinah.” he muttered and he looked back up at Sara when he heard her breath hitch. 

“What did you say?” 

“We’re going to name her Dinah, Dinah Laurel Snart. After your sister. She’ll look like me, but act like you and…”

“What?” he asked when he noticed her confused expression. 

“How do you know all this?” she questioned. “You sound so sure.”

“It’s been an interesting seven months.” he told her with a smirk. “I’ll tell you all about it. All about her.”


End file.
